Magic
Magic is an energy-based type of attack that the player can use to supplement attacks with the sword. Unlike in many other RPG's, Magic can be used indefinitely and fires every time the player attacks. By itself, Magic is generally weak, but is the best way to speed up long or otherwise difficult fights short of increasing Strength or sword level. All player Magic is colored cyan. Magic damage is affected by Intelligence, except for Shockwave. The player can switch between spells at the Inn. Magic Missile Magic Missile is the first spell the player acquires and the only one of which is mandatory. It is bought from the Antique Store, in Area 4, for 10,000 Gold. Magic Missile fires two medium-sized bolts, which spiral around each other as they fly straight left or right from the player. It is somewhat hard to aim against smaller monsters, as the bolts will often miss enemies by flying above or below them. Wide Shot Wide Shot fires three bolts, one straight across, and two a little under 30 degrees up and down from it. It is much more reliable than Magic Missile, as the player can comfortably estimate where each bolt will end up - however each bolt comes out a lot slower than in Magic Missile, which means it may miss anyway. Wide Shot is best used at close range to a group of monsters, provided it is safe to attack at such close quarters. Wide Shot is bought from the Magic Academy, in Area 5, for 30,000 Gold. Cross Napalm Cross Napalm fires four bolts at each diagonal extending out from the player. If a bolt hits a monster, it breaks off into four smaller bolts. Because of its fragmentation ability, and the fast speed of its bolts, Cross Napalm is one of the best spells available to the player. Cross Napalm is bought from the Magic Academy, in Area 5, for 50,000 Gold. Circler Circler fires two bolts which circle closely around the player, dwindling in size as they move. It is difficult to use, especially against enemies which have numerous or powerful attacks, but might be employed when sweeping screens for grinding, if a large enough sword is unattainable. Circler is bought from the Magic Academy, in Area 5, for 70,000 Gold. Shockwave Shockwave fires a large crescent-shaped bolt in the general direction the player faces. Its exact trajectory can be anywhere from 30 degrees above to 30 degrees below the player, which makes it ineffective for most purposes. Shockwave is obtained from the Abyss Worm - by the time it is available, very likely the player will have better and more powerful Magic available. Its damage is based off of sword damage, instead of Intelligence. Chaser Chaser is the most powerful spell in the game. It fires six bolts which home in on a random enemy, which will continue to be targeted until it is defeated. Chaser has the ability to do sustained damage for as long as the player continues to attack, which makes it several times more effective than any other spell. Chaser is bought at the secret shop in the City, in Area 8, for 100,000,000 Gold. Trivia Magic can be used more often by removing the Gauntlet, which can be very useful against some bosses or enemies, where the player's strategy relies mostly or all on Magic. Category:Guides